Horsemen At Play
by stippitysteps
Summary: When left alone, the Horsemen tend to play around and get out of hand. When this happens, craziness ensues. A magic de-aging bottle de-ages the Horsemen to little children. It's up to Dylan Rhodes to keep these little toddlers from hurting themselves and for him to find a way to bring his little "Foalmen" back to Horsemen.
1. The Beginning

Before reading, I'd like to establish the fact that I do not own any of the characters or background plot behind this story. All rights go to the respective owner.

Now that I've gotten all that formal shit in the way, let's get on to the story, shall we?

* * *

The FBI's search for the Horsemen was still at large. Of course, it would have been foolish of Dylan to believe that the FBI would give up looking for the Horsemen so easily. With a little help of the Eye and a sprinkle of luck, Dylan was able to mislead and distract the FBI while Dylan snuck the Horsemen out of New York City and into the rural area of Vermont.

He took the Horsemen to a decent sized cabin in a large field. It was the perfect area to hide a couple of runaway magicians. The cabin was built in an undisturbed area. It was almost guaranteed that no government official would pound on their door to look for the wanted magicians. The cabin itself was not large enough to cause too much attention. It was old and run down- something that the FBI wouldn't bat an eyelash to. It also happened to be what Dylan called his second home.

After the five hour drive out into the countryside and being force to listen to Dylan's motley crue CD of rap, country, musical scores, rock and dubstep, the group exited the car and took a couple of minutes to stretch and familiarize themselves with the area around them. After they felt acquainted with their surroundings, Dylan motioned for the group to follow him inside the home.

As they stepped onto the porch, Dylan felt around for the key to the door in his pocket. He cursed to himself when he realized that he grabbed the wrong pair of keys. With a sigh, he took out the spare lock pick tool he kept with him and unlocked the door with expertise.

They stepped into the home were instantly hit with the feeling of warmth, comfort and safety. The interior design was comforting and homey, polar opposite to the extravagance of the hotels that Tressler was able to pay for them. Dylan then led them into the living room and ordered them to wait there while he set off to grab some food and talk about future plans.

The saying "When the cat is away, the mice play" doesn't just apply to children, but to the Horsemen as well. Once the agent left the four to themselves, Jack was the first to jump up off the couch and to look around the living room. The rest quickly followed suit. They pointed out the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room, the framed pictures on the small table, paintings on the wall, the large heap of dented playing cards off to the side, and even took notice of the small bottles lined up along the fireplace.

Jack walked up to the fireplace and looked at the bottles with curiosity. "Hey guys, check this stuff out," he said. "There's a bunch of these little things. They've got labels on them too." The rest of the Horsemen congregated over near the fireplace and read the small handwritten labels on the bottles.

"_Beauty_?" Henley questioned as she read over one of the bottles.

"_To boost the charm and charism_a. Nothing I need." Daniel said with a smirk. Synchronized eye-rolling followed soon after.

"Why would Dylan have all this stuff? Aren't these just some cheap stuff you buy on the street corners of New Orleans?" Henley asked, taking one off the shelf and inspecting it closer.

"Yeah. This stuff doesn't work anyways. It's like those voodoo dolls. It's all bullshit with those things," Daniel replied as he went off to look at the books lined along the shelves.

"Hey, Merritt. Look at this one. Hair growth," Jack said with a grin.

Subconsciously, Merritt took off his hat and rubbed at his bald head. "Not funny," Merritt replied in a stern tone. Just then, a small label caught his eye. "Hey, kid. I think you took a shot of this earlier today." Merritt threw a bottle to Jack. The younger magician caught it with ease.

Daniel warned Merritt not to throw anything again. He was afraid they would break something and cause Dylan to be mad at them. It wouldn't make a good impression on Dylan, nor would it be a good idea to make him angry. This caused another bout of eye-rolling from the mentalist. He never liked to listen to the Control Freak.

Jack took a second to make out the scribbled words on the bottle. "_To deage_?" Jack questioned, his eyebrows raised. He sent a glare to the older man. "You're trying to say I'm acting like a kid, aren't you? You always treat me like a kid. Can't I get any respect from you? I'm a grown man for god's sake. I deserv-"

"Not until you treat me with respect," Merritt interjected. Ever heard of treating your elders with respect? Each breath I take brings me one less to my last. I'm a dying old man. I should be treated with respect. Now stop making a big deal out of it and toss it over. I'll put it back."

Jack tossed the bottle in the air, but when Merritt had tried to catch it, the bottle slipped out of his hands and hit the floor.

The glass bottle shattered everywhere, and before anyone could say anything, the room filled with a dark purple cloud...

* * *

First chapter- over! I'm hoping to gain some feedback as to whether or not people are:

a) actually reading this story

b) are interested enough to know what will happen next.

A quick thank you to theshowmanjdanielatlas and agentalmadray (two very fabulous NYSM RPers on Tumblr) for giving me some feedback and constructive criticism for the story.

Hope you enjoyed reading and wasn't too bored by it. If I were to continue on with the story, I promise not to be too boring and might bring in some other lovable characters into the story line -cough- Alma Dray -cough cough-

Wow, I must be getting sick. And I'm rambling. And I started off a sentence with and which is a big no-no. My apologies.


	2. Caution: Horsemen At Play

I do not own these characters. All rights go to Summit Entertainment. All I own is this laptop, this deck of card, and whatever is left of my sanity.

* * *

Dylan stepped into the room, a tray of refreshments and food in his grasp. To Dylan's surprise, he found four strange little children in the living room. Both Dylan and the children froze in their spots, wondering what in the world was happening.

The children wondered who the scraggly and strange intruder was. Dylan wondered why in the world there were four unknown children in his living room- and why they looked and were dressed strikingly like his Horsemen. Realization suddenly hit the agent, astonishment and dumbstruck striking him full force.

Dylan dropped the tray of food and all of its contents fly everywhere. The large ruckus scared all of the little kids, causing them to shriek and cover their ears in fear.

Dylan's mouth hung agape. He couldn't believe his eyes. At first he believed this to be a messed up prank. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't logical. There was no way the Horsemen found some way to sneak in a couple of children to play some kind of elaborate plan on Dylan. This was his only idea of an explanation as to what happened- besides them actually being shrunken down by some unknown cause.

These children were in fact, the same adults that stood in the same room ten minutes ago. Dylan could see little resemblances in each child. The distinct red hair of Henley, the half-bored expression that Merritt usually wore, Daniel's timid yet strong stance, and even the childlike expression of Jack. These characteristics each dawned on a specific child. "Holy shit," Dylan cursed, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. These children were in fact, the Horsemen.

"HE SAID A BAD WORD! HE SAID SHIT!" One child yelped, jumping up and down and pointing to Dylan with a little pudgy finger. Upon closer inspection, Dylan realized that the over-reactive child was none other than Merritt. Dylan was somewhat surprised to see that the child had hair. The color of his eyes and the facial structure clued Dylan in to identifying the child. If the facial characteristics and obvious age difference between this child and the other children didn't signify that he was Merritt, then the boy's actions certainly did.

Dylan noticed that the mess of shattered glass surrounded the children and was spread out all throughout the floor. It was miracle that none of the glass managed to come into contact with any of them. A new problem occurred. There were hundreds of glass shards, and four very clumsy and messy children who were bound to get hurt.

"Shush! Everyone calm down. Don't move okay? There's glass all around you, and I don't want any of you getting hurt. I'm going to carry you all one by one and get you somewhere less dangerous," Dylan ordered.

The little boy with very curly hair, who Dylan knew must be Daniel, was the closest to Dylan. He was about to pick up the young boy when the boy backed away from Dylan. The agent should have known this would have happened. In Daniel's defense, a large man trying to grab him didn't seem like a good situation.

"Daniel?" Dylan said, lowering down to the child's level and making his voice softer. The boy gave him a somewhat weary look. The boy then averted his gaze, but Dylan continued to talk to him. "Hey, buddy? Listen to me. I'm going to get you out of this room so that you don't get boo boo's from the glass everywhere, okay?" The boy slowly looked back to Dylan, and Dylan picked up Daniel before he could protest. He carried him into the hallway and directed him to stay there.

Dylan then proceeded to bring Henley out into the hall. He smiled when she did not throw a fit. He did laugh when she insisted that she could make it there herself, but allowed Dylan to carry her there because she wanted to feel like a little princess.

As Dylan approached Merritt, the young 7 year old took a step back, and was less than an inch away from stepping on a sharp shard of glass.

"Merritt! Be careful. Don't move, or else you'll get hurt." The stubborn kid stuck his tongue out at Dylan, but didn't dare move. Before Merritt was able to protest, Dylan picked up Merritt and made his way to bring him out of the room. The boy squirmed and tried to free himself, and all but jumped out of Dylan's arms as the two enter to the hallway.

Young three year old Jack looked up to the taller man as he approached him. Jack took his thumb out of his mouth and reached up to be picked up by Dylan. The agent effortlessly picked up the young child and carried him out into the the hallway, glad that he did not make any fuss.

"Okay. You four stay right here while I fix up inside that room," Dylan ordered. "Daniel. I'm putting you in charge. Keep these three in line for me." He patted little Daniel on the head before disappearing to grab a dust pan and a broom. He didn't see Daniel flinch from the small contact.

When Dylan left, it was then Daniel spoke for the first time. "Okay, I don' wanna get into trouble with Mr. Beardy guy, so don't mess around and we'll be fine."

Merritt did not listen to Daniel. Merritt was older than him and wanted to do whatever he felt like doing. He pushed a framed photo on the wall and was amused at how it swung left and right.

Daniel gasped when he saw what Merritt was up to. "No! Don't do that! You're gonna break it!" As Daniel continued to yell and scold, Henley peered into other rooms, curious to see what other rooms were in the cabin. Daniel yelled again and warned Henley not to run off.

Twenty minutes later, Dylan stepped back into the hallway to find everything in order and just as he had left it. He had to admit, he was pretty surprised with what he saw. Henley and Jack sat on the floor with their back up against the wall. Merritt was sulking in the corner, shooting eye daggers at Daniel. Daniel himself was standing in the middle of the hallway and smiling at Dylan. The agent had to give Daniel some credit. He didn't expect Daniel to keep such a tight leash and control on the other Horsemen.

Dylan then ushered the children back into the living room. He left the children momentarily to see if there were any food still edible in the pantry. When he left, Merritt immediately hopped up onto the couch and started jumping. Daniel had found a liking to talking to Henley. He believed that she paid attention to his words, when in reality, she gave random nods to Daniel and ignored him as she tried turning on the unplugged television. Jack crawled around on the floor, causing Henley to stop Jack and carry him up onto the table. "No. No crawling on the floor, little baby. It's gross, germy and yucky," she explained before leaving the child to continue figuring out the television.

When Dylan returned, everyone froze. Merritt stopped jumping on the couch, Daniel stopping mid-sentence, Henley's finger still over the ON button of the television, and Jack lying face-down on the table. The agent stepped into the room and gave everyone a disapproving look. The four children hung their heads in shame. Dylan then ordered them all to head into the kitchen for some food that he had set up.

Jack jumped off the coffee table and pulled on Dylan's pants to gain his attention. Dylan looked down and was greeted with the little boy's pleading eyes and arms outstretched. Dylan rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what the little boy wanted. He picked up the little boy and walked in front of the other children to guide them to the kitchen.

Merritt, Daniel, and Henley climbed up onto the chairs and immediately dug into the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches provided for them. Once Dylan had set Jack down onto a chair stacked with pillows, Dylan sighed and leaned up against the counter to supervise the young ones.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that these small children were his Horsemen. He didn't know how or why this had occurred, but at the very least, he was glad that the clothes shrunk with them.

He knew that he couldn't deal with this on his own. He needed someone with expertise, with motherly instincts and patience. Someone who... well.. wasn't Dylan. Dylan momentarily stepped out of the room, made a call to a certain someone and returned to the kitchen, only to be greeted with a piece of toast flung and stuck to his face.

"This is going to be hell," Dylan groaned, the faint taste on his tongue that he truly hoped to have been very dark peanut butter...

* * *

Oh god, I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I have been so busy with work, college stuff, and trying to get a damn sleeping schedule so that I actually have energy everyday. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and thank you for being so patient with me. I admit, this was a bit rushed since I didn't want any of you to wait for so long. Hopefully I will have time during the week to come up with the next chapter.

Here's a fun little game. I will list four things that may happen next chapter, and only one will not actually happen. Guess which one is false. The people who pick the correct choice will get a little shout-out on the next update.

Here's the list:

- Alma coming in to assist Dylan in taking care of the Horsemen

- Dinosaur chicken nuggets

- Jack disappearing under Dylan's notice

- Learning a little bit about Henley and her life at home

~Good luck~


	3. The Hunters

Much to my dismay, I do not own the characters stated in this story. All rights to go Summit Entertainment and any other respective owners.

* * *

Drip… drip…. drip.

The small dripping noise of water hits the floor. It occurs once every five seconds. It's a ceaseless sound that is relaxing, yet can drive a person mad when it is the only sound that one would hear day in, and day out.

Suddenly, there is more noise than the calm droplets of water.

The sound of footsteps echo throughout the room. A man who occupies a single large cell looks up and squints through the darkness. He attempts to identify whoever was in the room with him. It certainly was not a guard. No, these footsteps were lighter than the heavy boots that would trudge through here twice a day. The man inside the cell stands up, and sends a smirk as a greeting to the other man who now stands opposite side of the cell bars.

"Greetings," the caged one says, his smooth voice low and dripping with a menacing tone.

"I have brought you good news." the other one states, ignoring the rude salutation. There is a hint of amusement in this man's voice, and it puzzles the first man.

The first man raises an eyebrow. "Well, tell me. What is it?" the caged one asks, demanding for an answer.

"The Horsemen... they are still alive and hiding," he replies slowly. He pauses momentarily for the information to sink in.

The caged one glares at the second man and pounds his hand on the bars, his voice rising. "No shit. Do you think I'm stupid or something? Of course they're hiding! Do you really think they're just going to expose themselves to the world after they've stolen so much money and have the FBI looking for them? Now, unless you really have something worth telling me, I suggest you get out of my face, or else I'll have the cops above us come and escort you out."

The threat of removal fuels the small fire of anger inside the second man. "You imbecile, that wasn't the only thing I was going to tell you. The Horsemen have messed me up just as much as they have to you. I wouldn't be here talking to you or waste my own time coming here if I were wanting to poke fun at you. The only reason why I'm letting you in on everything is because we have a common enemy, and two heads are better than one when it comes to creating plans. Now, the people I have hired were able to track down someone important, and that man may be helping to hide the Horsemen from everyone."

The caged one sighs. "Really? Is that all you have? Do you know how vague that sounds? Whoever your men must have been tracking really could be anyone. How could you know whether or not someone is trying to hide the Horsemen?"

The second man looks directly in the eyes of the other man in front of him. "There's a very rare and mysterious way that my people are able to know all of these things." He waits for the first man to motion for him to continue. When he does so, the second man's frown turns into a smirk. "Technology. They are all over the city. Security cameras, cell phones to eavesdrop on, and don't forget the people who always help out in identifying people."

The first man glared and restrained himself from attempting to punch the second man in the face. He was annoyed with these games of guessing and playing around. However, there were so many gaps to the information and he wanted to know more, so he kept his temper at bay. "Who is this person your men have been looking out for?"

This causes a smile to form on the man's face. He can sense that the first man wants more. However, the second man is finished with his fun and brings on a calmer and business-like tone and manner. "That's the funny thing. It was that Special Agent Dylan Rhodes whom you have told me of. My men and I also believed he was a suspect due to him being a person who remained a constant through the Horsemen case. We have been watching his every move and every action. From other information gathered, it is said that he is currently taking three weeks off. He seems to not be in his apartment, and there's been rumors of him that say he has started this whole Horsemen nonsense. If anything, it's him that did it all and have the Horsemen hidden... or it could be Agent Cowan who took the lead of the case after Rhodes's fuck up on the bridge. You do remember that, correct?"

This newfound information instantly sparks interest in his eyes. The oppressed man in the cage nods. "Well, you're not wrong in your choice of suspects. Make sure you keep tabs on Dylan Rhodes. I want him scouted out. I want his location to be found. Find him, and find out who he called. Looks like we have a Fifth Horseman that needs to be saddled, restrained, and beaten."

Though the second man has his doubts on Dylan Rhodes being a 'fifth Horseman', he agrees to the suggestion made.

A cynical grin appears on the second man's face- Arthur Tressler's face to be exact, and the man in front of him, Thaddeus Bradley mirrors the smile.

"I think that can be managed. I will keep you updated when we find anything else," Tressler states.

They exchange a handshake through the bars, and Tressler's footfalls begin again, echoing through the room. Bradley slinks back into a rusty chair and stares up at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

Aaaaaaand that concludes chapter three of the story. My apologies for no actual Horsemen action here, but I wanted to establish a conflict for the story.

Since this isn't a chapter about the Horsemen and Dylan, the game from last chapter still stands. There are four choices. Three will happen next chapter, and one will not. Guess which one will not actually happen next chapter. The people who guess correctly will have a little shout-out at the end of the next chapter.

Four choices are:

-Alma arrives at the cottage and assists Dylan in taking care of the Horsemen

-Dinosaur chicken nuggets

-Jack disappearing under Dylan's notice

-Learning a little about young Henley's life at home

I'd like to take a second to say thank you to everyone who left me reviews, and are following the story. It's nice to know that there are people who are willing to read the story.

Until next chapter update, I bid you all farewell. Have fun in the real world while you wait for the next chapter~

-stippitysteps


	4. New Girl In Town

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I haven't updated since _last year _(ba dum tss). Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for lost time.

Second of all- HOLY FUCKING SHIT. So many reviews, favs, and follows?! lafkjalsdkfj I love you all so much3 Thank you for all of the love you give to this fic.

Once again. I do not own the character mentioned in this story. All I own is this little piece of sanity- Oop. Never mind. Dropped it in the sink. Welp, there goes my sanity. As I was saying, all rights go to its respective owners.

Now, enjoy~

* * *

"Let's do names. It's always nice to know the names of people around me. I'm…. Atlas. What about you guys?"

"Henley," the red haired one said.

"I have many names. I am the dark, the light, and the grey in between. Around the world, people call me different names. My name is Cobra, but you can call me Merritt," the eldest one said.

They all turned to the little kid boosted up by the pile of pillows. "Jack," the smallest one answered with a smile.

"So, who do you think that guy is?" Merritt asked, gesturing to the man who stepped out of the room.

Daniel gulped down his milk and shruged. "I don't know, but he seems okay."

"And he gave us food too, and didn't want us getting boo boos with the glass," Henley adds. This earned a nod in agreement from Daniel and Merritt.

"FLOOFY!" Jack laughed, touching his hair and giggling.

"…. I think he's saying that the guy out there has really fluffy hair," Henley deciphered. This roused a snort from Merritt.

"Yeah, leave it to the kid to make the great observations."

Daniel ignored the rude words from Merritt. Helowered his voice. "Do you hear that? I think he's calling someone. I hear him talking and I think there's no one else here too, right? Who do you think he's calling?"

"Momma!" Jack bursted again, and the Horsemen do consider it a possibility.

"I say we still keep an eye out on that guy. He might be nice, but he looks kind of scary," Merritt warned.

"But he seems nice. He carried me like a princess. Daddy never did that for me. He always told me he was too busy…" Henley muttered to herself.

"Well, Merritt. Not everything is as it seems," Daniel added. Merritt rolled his eyes. Of course the young ones would disagree with him.

As the oldest three argues about their own ideas about Dylan, Jack played around with the plastic spoon and leftover peanut butter on his sandwich. He scooped up the peanut butter onto the spoon, pulled the top part back, and watched as it flew and stuck onto the wall. This earned a laugh from Merritt, and a scolding from Daniel.

"Jack!" Daniel yelped, jumping off of his seat and grabbing a paper towel off the counter. "Don't do that. He," he pauses, pointing to the man a few feet away from the door, "will see it and get mad!" He quickly wiped the paste off the wall, and hid the paper towel under his plate.

Instead of feeling sorry for his actions, Jack giggled. Though the interaction was on a negative term, he still liked having some of the attention.

The three continued to talk quietly, but they all turned quiet once they heard footsteps approaching the small kitchen. They quietly chewed on their food and look down at their plate. However, their heads turn in synchronization once they hear an awkward squished sound of peanut butter colliding onto Dylan's face.

The sandwich on Dylan's face slowly slid off and silently hit the floor. His eyebrows furrowed, and he scanned the faces of the children. Whoever was the perpetrator to this would most likely not be able to maintain his or her resolve. His eyebrows seemed to furrow even more when all of the Horsemen stared back at him in shock. The silence continued as Dylan slowly picked up the piece of bread off the floor and tossed it into the trash.

When he returned to stand near the table, all of them seemed to have finished their own food. At first, he had believed them to have been hungry, but when he stepped back, he noticed each of them looking at one another and hiding a smirk on their faces. Ah. They've eaten all of their food so that I can't tell who is missing a broken piece of bread. Clever.

The agent cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the young people. "Okay. I'm going to ask this once, and one time only. Who threw the food at me?" Dylan questioned. He watched as all four look at each other. All four remained quiet, until a wavering voice resounded.

"I-I did, sir.." Daniel confessed, looking down at his plate. The agent's eyebrows shot up. Disbelief was clearly evident on his face. He knew Daniel was a person who wasn't one to cause trouble- not unless he was sure he could control it.

"No. It was me," The ruby-haired one said, her eyes focused downward. The same way as Daniel.

Though it seemed as if the young Jack was not sure of what was going on, he raised his little hand up in the air. "No. Me," he piped.

"Well, it seems that you've eliminated one person off your suspicion list- OW. Okay. No. I did it," Merritt muttered.

"Fine. If you say that you all did it, then all of you come with me. Leave your dishes on the table," Dylan ordered. By the sound of Dylan's voice, it sounded like they were in major trouble. As he walked out of the door, the small Horsemen gave small smiles of reassurance to one another, though all were still terrified of what Dylan was going to do to them. One by one, they filed out of the room.

They were lead into the living room once again, and Dylan ordered for them all to sit down. The agent sat himself down on the coffee table. He sat up close without being too intimidating. "I want you all to listen carefully. It seems like none of you want to have someone else in trouble. That's very courageous and kind of you four to do. I'll admit, it what you did was also really clever. But, the next time, when I want to know who did something, I want that person to come out clean. No ratting out someone, and don't falsely accuse someone of doing something. Do I make myself clear?" The small children nodded in response. "Good. I'm letting you all off the hook. Now, stay here and don't make too much of a mess, and don't break anything.. I'm going to clean up the kitchen and get some things settled. And Daniel? You're in charge." Dylan stood up to plug the TV in, push a couple of breakable items a bit further away from reach, and pushed all the cards into the middle of the room. He offered a smile to them all before disappearing out of the living room.

Once Dylan was out of ear-shot, Merritt breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Geez, Red. I was going to say it was my fault. I was only kiddin' around. And.. you kick like a boy. You might have even given me a bruise. Nice job."

"Number one: My name is Henley, not red. Number two: I kick harder than boys. That kick was just a small one." It sounded like a warning, and Merritt made a mental reminder to get to know the small red-haired girl a bit more.

Daniel turned to face Jack, who was currently trying to climb onto the top of the couch. Daniel pulled Jack down and gave him a look. "Don't ever throw things at people again. I don't wanna get in trouble." Jack simply nodded and climbed off the couch. He ran over to the large pile of cards and plopped himself onto it. He rolled around on top of the cards, laughing as Merritt slid off the couch to cover Jack with cards. Merritt and Jack continued to play with the cards while Daniel and Henley watched I love Lucy on the television screen.

After cleaning up everything in the kitchen, Dylan took a quick peek in the living room to check up on the Horsemen. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and he was happy that none of them were crying.

* * *

Three hours later, Dylan was found sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the deck of cards. The TV was turned off, and the children sat in a circle around the pile of cards. Each child held two cards in their hands as Dylan explained how he was able to make one one card "magically" turn into a different one. He made it seem that the trick was effortless, however the Horsemen found it to be a lot trickier than what they saw. He guided them through the motions, and remained patient. He tried not to laugh when Merritt gave up and threw the cards into the pile.

"Merritt, it's okay. This trick really isn't easy, and it took me a long time to master," Dylan empathized. He picked up the two cards and slowly went through with Merritt the motions once more. Showing Merritt one on one helped him a bit more in understanding it. Henley looked to have the jist of it, and it amazed Dylan that Daniel had almost perfected the trick so quickly. Dylan theorized that it must have been muscle memory. Jack found that just trying to hold the cards with one hand was difficult. Dylan was just about to help him when he suddenly heard a knock on the front door. He excused himself and stood up to answer the door.

He looked through the small peephole on the door and saw a blonde-haired woman carrying a box in her arms.

"Who is it?" Dylan called.

"FBI! Put your hands up!"

The agent quickly pulled the door open, and greeted the woman with a smile.

"Oh no! You've caught me red-handed!" he said in a joking tone. He took the box out of her arms, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for driving all the way out here. You were able to find my keys, money and GPS okay?" he asked.

"Nice to see you, Dylan," Alma replied, her accent still thick. "It was simple enough. Surprisingly, your apartment is a lot neater than I thought it would. You told me there was an emergency, yes? Well, I don't know if emergencies in America are the same as France because I am pretty sure that most emergencies do not require baby clothing and… dinosaur chicken nuggets." Alma opened the box and pulled out the bag in example. "Tell me, Dylan. Do you already have children that I do not know about?"

"Well…" Dylan said, putting the box on the floor, and shutting the door. "Not exactly. I uh, think it's better if I show you."

A confused expression grew on Alma's face. She followed Dylan down the hallway and into the living room where she was greeted by the younger (actually, very young) Horsemen. She gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth. It looked like she figured everything out a lot quicker than Dylan had.

"Are they… oh my. How are they- Dylan! What did you do?!" she cried, glancing between Dylan and the children who stared at the adults. The children watched with wide eyes.

"Me? What? Alma, uh… how about we talk about this… somewhere else? I'll explain to you later. Just follow my lead. Don't freak out, okay?" Dylan suggested. Alma slightly nodded in response, though she was clearly bewildered about everything.

Dylan then turned to the children and smiled. "Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Alma. Alma, this is Jack, Henley, Daniel, and Merritt." None of the Horsemen attempted to greet her. There was a feeling of awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Uh… Alma likes magic too." Dylan added. "In fact, she can show you a trick that she did one time when we were both on an airplane. It was really good. You could show them, right?"

"Dylan. You know that was just a stroke of luck. I cannot do magic tricks!" Alma hissed.

"Just take your leap of faith. Maybe then you can do it again. Just please distract them while I make some food," Dylan whispered back. Alma glared at her backfire of her own words, but nodded anyway. "Fine. Just don't be too long. I'm not good with children."

"You'll be fine. Don't worry." And with that, Dylan left Alma with the group of doe-eyed children.

"So… who likes magic?"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed some little teeny tiny Horsemen. Now, it's time to do a little shout-out to those who guessed correctly.

The winner is: Jessica North

In this chapter, Jack did not disappear under Dylan's notice.

Now, how about another round for the next upcoming chapter? The rules still remain. There will be four choices. One of the choices will not happen in the next chapter. Guess which one will **_not_ **happen. (Hopefully I made that very clear). Winners get a shout-out next chapter.

1) Daniel taking a liking to the piano

2) Alma reading a story to the Horsemen

3) Dylan throwing and catching Jack in the air (followed by Alma yelling at him)

4) Merritt making fun of Jack & asking if he still wears diapers

~Have fun, and good luck~


End file.
